


Words Mean More At Night

by LotusEve



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21532309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotusEve/pseuds/LotusEve
Summary: 他在昏沉而清晰的夜色里重复了一遍心中的话语，只是这一次通过嘴唇最小幅度的开合。普隆普特没有听到，也许是已经睡着了。
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum





	Words Mean More At Night

普隆普特睡着了。

这在他们之间是相当难得的场景，诺克提斯极少成为唯一醒着的那一方。为数不多的几次往往都发生在凌乱的公寓客厅里，在诺克提斯胡乱摁着手柄按钮而普隆普特坚持自己要再看看课本和习题册的时候。王子在这些时候难得地会对屏幕上的画面心不在焉，总是过于频繁地要查看一下一旁看书看得哈欠连天的好友。但他从来没有试过阻止普隆普特睡着，即使每一次对方醒来后都会用尚未完全清晰的咬字小声抱怨。

“诺克特倒是不用担心的啦，”他毫无自知地将那头毛绒绒的金发揉得更乱，“反正这些对你来说都超简单的。”

现在他趴在课桌上睡得正香，从诺克提斯的角度看过去几乎像一团金色的毛球——像一只尚未从阳光里钻出来的橘色猫咪，一团被夕阳染得像棉花糖的云，一切让他的心变得过于柔软的美好事物。

诺克提斯深吸一口气，暂时把那些让他变得迷糊的想法推开。他拍了拍普隆普特的肩膀，动作轻得像不想让对方醒来。也许正是如此。

对方果然没有什么大动作。毛球，猫咪，云，蜜糖一样的——普隆普特只是挪了挪身体好躲开打扰自己的诺克提斯，嘟囔了一串听不懂的话语。

所以他将下一步的动作转移到了那团温和而灿烂的浅金色头发上。

这次普隆普特被成功地闹醒了。他睁开眼睛，一瞬间带有一些无可避免的怒意，但是他看到了诺克提斯。那些不悦和困倦淡去了，取而代之的是一点几乎像是羞涩的笑意和依旧朦胧的眼神。诺克提斯吞咽了一下，低下头去收拾他桌上的东西。

“居然有要我喊你的时候？”他听到自己这么说，听起来像他不乐意再多遇到几次这样的场景。普隆普特总是能成功打乱在他脑里好不容易才成形的句子，即使只是刚刚睡醒。这件事在对方做来可能丝毫不费力气。

之后那些琐碎的交谈并没有在他脑海里留下什么深刻的印象，他忙于应对自己不受控制的大脑和疯狂的心跳，两者都像是不满于宿主的懦弱而想要跃出来，或者想要齐心协力将诺克提斯从内而外地搅得一塌糊涂——好让他直接去拥抱普隆普特，正如同他一直想做但不敢做的一样。

但他没有。他只是积攒起刚刚听到的信息，然后叮嘱普隆普特注意身体，宛如叮嘱自己记得好好呼吸。

他拿了两罐汽水。

是柠檬味和青柠味。诺克提斯不大明白这两种口味之间的区别，只知道它们都酸得吓人，足以在口中引发一场规模不小的爆炸。但普隆普特很喜欢，将这些饮料如同贴纸一样贴在了诺克提斯关于夏日的、全新的记忆里。所以他犹豫了一下，决定再尝试一次，而这次不是像上次那样从普隆普特瓶里偷来的一口。

他在长椅上找到了睡得酣然的普隆普特，手里紧紧抱着尚且完好的相机。诺克提斯咂了咂舌，小心翼翼地将相机拿出来收进一旁的包里。普隆普特并没有反抗，只是皱了皱眉。诺克提斯晃了晃他，手指不受控制地在对方看起来过于柔软的脸颊上掐了一把。

在那之后他迅速收回了手，惊得想要对着自己的脸来上一拳。

至少普隆普特醒了过来。他打着哈欠坐了起来，努力揉着眼睛想要自己清醒起来。诺克提斯的心立即化成了一滩掺杂着些许清明意识的糖浆，残余的大脑机能仅仅足以让他记得帮普隆普特打开饮料。他将那罐冰凉的液体贴在普隆普特比平时红润了一点的脸颊上，同时逼着自己喝下了第一口，然后和普隆普特同时打了一个激灵。

对方并没有注意到，还在半眯着眼睛摸索拉环的位置。很快他就意识到了这个动作的不必要性，然后更快地对着诺克提斯露出了一个可爱但尚未完全清醒的笑容。诺克提斯感到自己身体的动作被定格了那么一小会，然后迅速地又灌下一口饮料。是个好方法，至少他的思维开始重新运作了。

他开始谨慎地找一些小话题，绞尽脑汁地想要将谈话一点一点以不那么突兀的方式带到他今天真正想谈的事情上去。普隆普特的声音在谈话的过程中逐渐清醒，即使这并没有对诺克提斯依旧处于半罢工状态的思维起到什么帮助。他的好友开始眨着眼睛用有些担忧和疑惑的眼神看过来了，这让诺克提斯意识到自己可能不应该再拖下去。

他放下了那罐依旧不再起作用的饮料，终于将那个在舌尖欢呼雀跃半日却又瑟缩着不敢前进一步的问题成功抛了出来。

普隆普特的背影停顿了一下。这一瞬间的静止将诺克提斯的心吊上了最高的山峰，然后做好了随时跃下的准备。但是普隆普特温柔地将它捧在手心里放回了原来的位置。

“好呀。”他的好友这么告诉他，转过身露出一个足以照亮雨天的森林的笑容。“什么时候去？”

之后他说了什么只能留下一点最为微不足道的印象。他和普隆普特约好了时间，一个没有任何问题的时间——然后他们去了常去的游戏厅，喝了诺克提斯更加喜欢的橙汁——还有什么？

诺克提斯全然回忆不起。他只知道接下来他在等待着，不算耐心，但他难以祈求一个比起现在更加令人满意的心情，直到那一天真正到来为止。

普隆普特刚刚说了和自己在一起很开心。

不，也许他表达的并不是这个意思。诺克提斯确认自己还听到了“游戏”之类的词，但这并不重要。普隆普特愿意和他待在一起，而且觉得这样的时间不算太坏。这足以将路西斯的王子推入一阵没由来但又气势汹汹的狂喜，让他在和普隆普特相处了这么久之后终于第一次成功烧坏了自己的脑子。诺克提斯眨了眨眼睛，发现自己压根找不到一句妥当的答复。他应该开玩笑吗？还是直接告诉普隆普特他也是这么想的？或者干脆一点、直接说出那个词——

他咬住嘴唇蹂躏着手里已经被握得汗涔涔的手柄，努力在气氛脱出控制之前找到重新组织语言的能力。但他没有成功，因为普隆普特突然伸出了手，像是想要触碰诺克提斯的脸颊。

他来不及去想对方为什么要这样做，即使他再期望不过。诺克提斯迅速躲开了好友的触碰，只知道自己脸颊的温度现在绝对不适宜被任何人探知，尤其是普隆普特。

诺克提斯象征性地嘟囔了一句反抗，以费尽心思假装出来的疑惑看向普隆普特。对方看起来后知后觉地带上了一点慌乱，迅速将手收了回去。

“呃，”他听到普隆普特有些歉意的声音，“看看你有没有发烧？”

所以的确很明显。诺克提斯一时语塞，只好将手柄胡乱塞进对方怀里，附带上一句胡乱编造的理由。他记得宣布了自己要先去冲凉，然后逃一样地离开了客厅。

当他擦着头发晃悠回来的时候，游戏屏幕已经暗了下来。普隆普特半歪在沙发上，手里依旧握着显然马上就要掉下来的手柄。他闭着眼睛，雀斑在昏暗的光线下依旧明显，并且可爱得过分。

诺克提斯好不容易回归正常的心跳在一瞬间提得冲破了量表。他不知所措地愣在了原地。房间安静得几乎可以听到头发上的水珠滴落到地上的声音。

他轻手轻脚地走到沙发前，然后以自己所能做到的最慢的速度弯下腰去查看好友的状态。普隆普特像是不适宜被突然被挡住的光源，眉毛以最小的幅度皱起，但很快恢复了原本平静的睡颜。诺克提斯叹了口气，知道自己不能奢求这样的时刻持续太久。要么他将自己和普隆普特的距离维持在一个更为安全的数值，要么他会马上将最后一点距离抹掉，凑上去亲吻自己的好友。后者比起前者来说更不利于他们之间的友情。

他试探性地摇了摇普隆普特，只是这次对方没有要醒过来的意思。诺克提斯很快就停住了，意识到继续下去自己会错失一个他等了很久、也许永远都等不到的机会。他深吸一口气，暗自祈祷普隆普特保持住目前深度睡眠的状态。

然后诺克提斯小心翼翼地将对方打横抱了起来。普隆普特在他怀里稍微挣扎了一下，将诺克提斯已经快得一塌糊涂的心跳又惊险地拔高了一点，但没有醒过来。他甚至在诺克提斯胸口蹭了蹭，然后带上一点更像是梦到了美好的事物的笑容，显然满足于自己新发现的枕头。诺克提斯几乎失去了下一步动作的力气，脑子里只剩下了和普隆普特一起倒回沙发上的念头，最好能将对方再次抱进怀里。

但他没有。诺克提斯尽量步伐稳当地往自己的房间走去，将大脑大部分的工作都集中在了记录抱着普隆普特的感觉上。他将普隆普特以最为轻柔和小心的动作放倒在难得认真收拾过了的床上，然后小心翼翼地给对方盖上一张薄毯。然后他回到客厅，拿来了那双陆行鸟的拖鞋。

是伊莉丝送的礼物，他是这么告诉普隆普特的。但显然并不是这样，这对陆行鸟和莫古力的组合搭配由诺克提斯亲手从货架下拿下丢进购物车里，连带着其他一些他希望有机会用上的、为普隆普特准备的日常物品。伊格尼斯不可能错过了这些新添置的东西，但他从来没有提起过。诺克提斯相当感激这件事。

他将拖鞋整齐地摆放在最合适的位置，然后起身看了普隆普特最后一眼。

在苦苦等待着这一天到来之前的那漫长的一个星期里，诺克提斯曾经怀有一点最小也最不可能的期盼——他也许能找到机会问普隆普特要不要一起来房间里睡。当然普隆普特无论如何都会睡在床上，不管诺克提斯有没有成功或者问出这个问题。沙发没有想象中那么难以接受，至少之前和普隆普特一起头靠着头睡着时不会。

但他现在只是转过身去离开了房间，轻掩上了房门，将赖以维系一切美好梦境的源头留在了身后。

他没想到自己会在夜里再次醒来。但很快诺克提斯就找到了最合理的原因，因为他面前有着一个刚从梦中醒来、依旧带着一点像是月辉一样温和的光芒的普隆普特。

普隆普特正在对他说话，但诺克提斯暂时还没明白那些词语的意义。他抬起手揉眼睛，继续贪婪地将普隆普特以最柔和的语调说话的声音一点不剩地存进脑海里，直到他终于意识到对方正在喊他一起去房里睡。

诺克提斯睁大眼睛，看到普隆普特正在凝视着他，以那双在月光下依旧明亮的双眼，里面有着柔软而令他晃神的请求。他只能抬起手再次挡住自己的眼睛，连带着一部分又要烧起来的脸颊，带着伪装的混沌跟在普隆普特身后站起来，然后向房间走去。那里有一张床等待着他亟需睡眠的身体，还将有一个悄然混入现实的梦境。

他在自己毫不知情又早已料到的时候露出了一个可能太长时间没有出现过的笑容。诺克提斯伸出手，凭借着自己尚未睡醒的身份将普隆普特的手牵了过来，得到一个迟了一瞬但力度足够温暖的回握。

诺克提斯在心里一遍又一遍地念着那句只能在黑暗中说出口的告白，任由普隆普特将两个人都妥善地安置到床上。他依旧带着一点让自己毫无其他念头的傻笑，然后向普隆普特靠近了一些。他又靠近了一些，直到将自己的好友如愿以偿地抱进怀里。

他在昏沉而清晰的夜色里重复了一遍心中的话语，只是这一次通过嘴唇最小幅度的开合。普隆普特没有听到，也许是已经睡着了。

这对于诺克提斯来说已经远超于足够。


End file.
